yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Yumi Ryoji
I always thought life was about standing your ground no matter how strong the current...but going with the flow isn't so bad after all...As long as it takes you forward! tumblr_n7lc087bsN1qhzz9ho1_1280.png sample-b6c8821c3791ab72e04459b5ffbefba9.jpg sample-b74422a140f86103da0408cc7dacc870.jpg 4nx.gif 'Nicknames' Fireball-Connors nickname Hell girl Mistress Dragon 'Behavior/Personality' Stubborn, prideful and easy to bite she has better control of her temper now but still ever a foul attitude to those who underestimate her abilities as a fighter. Watch out though because when stepping up to the plate she packs a hell of a punch! When it comes to the tough choices in life Yumi will do what is best for Yumi, that has always been but that doesn't stop her from giving a helping hand to those who are weaker than her and can not fend for themselves. She despises bullies and fighters who prey on the weak knowing they can't fight back. When she goes for something, she goes hardcore and won't stop till she drops. This is what makes her such a good Aniki for the Shinpaku Federation as she is a bit wise beyond her years little does she know though it isn't as beyond as she once thought. Though she plays the tough dragon, she is actually a loyal friend who will help a person in trouble even if she makes a big deal about it. She is dependable and she takes promises to heart, betray her trust and it'll be a rare thing you get back. Fighting is everything to her, the one thing no one can take away from you is your ability to fight! tumblr_n0eldmDXQQ1rktwn6o4_r1_500.gif Appearance Her hair is as red and fiery as her personality with a strange uncharacteristic hue of blue eyes. Her skin is a normal complexion, not pale but not tan. She either has her hair down in long locks when walking the streets or up in a messy bun for the fights. You'll always see her with bandages around her knuckles from either a previous match or a mission. The skin is scarred over from years of fighting as well as burn marks that never healed properly though now they are covered by the giant dragon tattoo all along her backside a yakuza tradition to be inkedup. Her clothes normally consists of a white button up shirt, a green vest with a gold trim and comfortable hakami pants or boyshorts with a long green skirt that cascades down just above her ankles. manyfacesofyumi.jpg Yummers.jpg 77875badde7f7a8f6b7acf51ac57a42a.jpg d3b1f419b1b49671180a767b850f5a67.png sample-7c8666fcb1ec4ee87afa05ebf6fb1249.jpg Hong.Meiling.600.835072.jpg ee2a452f9ff09708a77f1a8282e131bb.jpg d44dacf390b70b61917e366d4f43b9fd.png sample-b7a315f8bb6a7d7b396fc7cd24635442.jpg Sign Astrological sign-Taurus. (The Bull)- When you come across a Taurus female, the first thing you will notice about her is her undefeatable emotional strength. She is capable of handling the severest of problems, without shedding even a single tear. When pushed too far, she loses her cool demeanor quickly. Outwardly, the Taurus woman may appear relaxed and inactive, then all of a sudden she can shudder and a great eruption takes place. Taurus Strength: - Dependable - Persistent - Loyal - Patient Taurus Weakness: - Stubborn - Possessive - Self-indulging Voice Michelle Rodriguez tumblr_m2cd5gpwkN1r2bigmo1_500.gif igfiph.gif Alignment Chaotic Neutral Yumi does not care for the law. She has no problem killing the wicked or those who try to kill her. Better them than her. She does not show remorse towards her action as it will only give hesitation. What Yumi does for a living is to cause destruction towards her enemies and those who cross her, she will do what it takes to be the best There is no wrong or right, there is just what she wants to do. tumblr_nhvzh5Bu5Z1qh07a3o3_250.gif 'What district do you live in?' Kasaihana City District 1 'Relationship' I know you said to me "This is exactly how it should feel when its meant to be" Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually If we gonna do something 'bout it We should do it right now...if you ask me im ready... :::::::::: Married to: An Idiot Ryoji ''' cryr.jpg ConnorandYumihealing2.jpg Cyonm.jpg Cyom.jpg Cym.jpg Ccymm.jpg Ccym.jpg Yumi x connor by akagi kun-d8whhhc.png YumiandCon.jpg '''Clan & Rank Clan: The Shinpaku Federation Rank: Aniki The Shinpaku Federation was founded by Connor Ryoji during his high school years and after his return form africa. Ever since Connor was a child, all he wanted was to form his own yakuza syndicate. It became a fleeting dream at first, until his high school year where the roots of it formed. He went around spreaiding his leader ship by force at first, but over time he realizd that people will follow a ruler out of fear, while people will follow a leader out of respect. It was that change, that caused the people under Connor to remain faithfully. Taking the people who followed him from the high school and bringing them in, to form the Federation: A family of men and women who come together, not to commit crime, but to aid the community they live in. Unlike Most Yakuza, The Shinpaku Federation doesn't wish to rule everyone and anyone, but instead be the leaders for a brighter future, and to handle each day's problem one or two at a time. Regardless of their righteous goal, the federation is in no way afraid of a fight,actualy welcoming open challenges of the friendly but violent sort. Building stepping stones and establishing a foundation that teaches the true value of "Nakama' or "Comrades" and creating a stable community for the people of Kasaihana city: One favor at a time. Occupation She is the Aniki of the Shinpaku Federation, Connors right hand general and advisor. Whenever Connor is out doing a mission you can usually find the redhead beside the Ryoji boy. Yakuza member of the Fire Flower Syndacite Fighter in the underground fights 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '''Muay Thai a hard martial art that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. It is similar to other Indochinese styles of kickboxing. Muay Thai is referred to as the "Art of Eight Limbs" or the "Science Of Eight Limbs" because it makes use of punches, kicks, elbows and knee strikes, thus using eight "points of contact" The forehead, fists, elbows, knees and feet are often used as the weapons. It has been around for more than 2000 years and is basically regarded as the oldest variant of martial arts. Muay thais was once called the martial arts of the kings because of the fact that in 1914 the sons of the King Sen Muajng Ma fought until their death for the throne of their father. Muay Thai fighters are expected to be strong and powerful since all the movements can really be energy-draining. Muay Thai training enchances the fighters adaptability, strength and stamina. Like most competitive full contact fighting sports, muay Thai is a heavy focus on body conditioning. Muay Thai is specifcally desgined to promote the level of fitness and toughness required for the ring competition. Training regimens include many staples of combat sport conditioning such as running, shadowboxin, rope jumpin, body weight resistance exercises, medicine ball exercies, abdominal exercises and in some cases weight training. Thai boxers rely heavily on kicks utilizing the shin bone. As such practitioners of Muay Thai will repeatedly hit a dense heavy bag with their shins, conditioning it, hardening the bone through a process called cortical remodeling. *Southern Dragon Kung fu The southern dragon stylist relies on a variety of fighting techniques that can be employed for a wide range of needs. The style uses techniques that can cripple or kill an opponent if the need arises or it can be used simply to control a minor street fighting situation. Lung Ying (Dragon form) focuses mainly on powerful, short range attacks, as is common among southern Chinese styles of kung fu. However, the styles' use of gripping and seizing techniques as well as the extensive use of the forearms both offensively and defensively are fairly unique to the art. The style was created as an aggressive combat art and operates under the basic assumption that you are trying to either disable your opponent to the point that they are no longer a threat in battle, or kill them, though these are not by any means the only options a Lung Ying practitioner has. As such Lung Ying employs a large number of techniques to damage the opponent's joints either through joint manipulation or direct striking; nullify the opponent's defenses either through breaking their stance or compromising their guard, and thus their ability to defend; and others. Like most southern style kung fu, it has limited kicks and jumps and consisted mainly of fist, palm and clawing techniques. Power generated from the waist using soft hard jin. Lung Ying training also involves an extensive amount of iron body training. Hardening the forearms especially is considered essential to the style as it makes such extensive use of them. Depending on the particular school any of a fairly large pool of traditional training methods will be used to toughen the body. Three, five and seven star conditioning drills, pea buckets, weighted ropes, sand bags, and striking poles are all common in Lung Ying schools. It really isn't possible to separate Lung Ying conditioning from its methods, the two work hand in hand, each needing the other to be completely effective '''Flow of battle: Dou ' IMG_0055.jpg tumblr_nljre50hfc1rzkxhio7_400.gif Car245.gif Yumis Stance.jpg Yumisdeflect.jpg tumblr_nljre50hfc1rzkxhio1_500.gif ' 'Chi Form&Chi Base ' Chakra- (チャクラ, chakura) is the essence of a fighter, the inner life force. It is the moulding of the physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī) gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channelled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. This is a different type of energy and for the people who can use it, mostly practice in Ninja martial arts. The information on this style is a bit unknown. Please don’t get mistaken with the use of Chakra here like that which is in the popular series Naruto. This type of chakra the most the user could do that would be allowed in a normal realm would be too walk or run up a way, but even then it’d only momentarily. All users of Chakra will have an elemental effect with there abilites. tumblr_mcv23gCxEi1rj1ea7o1_500.gif Destruction- Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practitioner to fully utilize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, causing explosive and devastating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. tumblr_mxzax81oVr1sq1jxho2_400.gif d101ef3df922b536dad9910526897a2b.jpg tumblr_nf78juXrKF1t6ns60o2_500.gif 'Dragoon Physiology' Upon entering the dark zone, Yumi discovered her true origins which were that of dragoon heritage. Her father, Xamer the king of thieves in Dragoon Klang City mated with a human in the earth realm and had Yumi, making her half dragon. She can not transform like her father but does possess the ability to shift into a more human version of one. It explains her love for asian culture and clothes, her pyro kenetic powers and her love of beautiful things, women included. Since unlocking her dragon side she has grown an apetite for human organs, swallowing jewelery and even picking up on draconic langauge. *'Scale Manifestation': User is able to grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability. Being the scales of a mighty mystical creature, they grant the weilder, a moderate resistants to various elements, and corporeal/non coporeal threats. The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. Like many dragons, because of their nomadic like tendencies and ability to adapt to the situations of their surroundings, the Dragon Scales that cover her body will vibrate with sound to allow her body and his ears to remain at a calm equilibrium. This means that even on explosions like a flash bang or extremely high levels of sound will not affect her hearing or her body. This also means that if he were to come down with a higher pressure, his body would quickly adjust to move along with that pressure that would make his body movable even to people who can change gravity levels, weather it was lack of oxygen and density at high altitudes, or immense pressures from sea level dephs, her body will always remain at an equallibrium that will allow her to function like normal. *'Wing Manifestation': User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. *'Infrared Perception': The user is able to perceive the infrared spectrum (i.e. temperature), allowing them to see temperature variations in objects and environment. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes, as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets or sense familer targets they've met before. *'Heat Absorption':The user can absorb heat and utilize it in some way, such as augmenting their condition, release absorbed heat or cause temperature to lower by absorbing the heat. The user can even absorb so much heat from a person, that it can cause a Freezing over of living objects as well. *'Green Fire Manipulation': Users are able to create green flames more intense than blue fire. The flames are this color due to oxygen changes or because of myth. They are harder to control due to increased heat and intensity. In some unnatural uses, this fire can be ignited under water. The fire is green in coloration, due to it's chemical property. Some chemicals will react with water to cause the reaction that is releasing the heat and flames. If you use water on these it would just increase the fire's mass, the same goes with fire extinguishers and such. This only applies to this particular type of fire, which is very dangerous, but very effective.Chemicals and their vapors can be highly flammable and explosive. Chemical fires can cause property destruction, injuries and death. The smoke from these fires, and the fumes from the chemicals, can result in long- and short-term health problems for large populations. Inhaled irritants in the smoke can cause pulmonary edema, coughing, hypoxia and choking. Eye and skin irritation is also a concern when these chemicals burn. Understanding which chemicals can ignite and what causes them to burn is the first step in preventing these dangerous fires. 5bfd3e797bb4cb539631a0877abedf41.jpg 207c4879d9dbfda0fe8095e29bbf7feb.png 8ecaa3e5d1d77a848f740453fc8464d1.png 25b1cb55c0bfa75beba5cf28fcaaac91.png tumblr_inline_nb7p7fwpPk1s6orlg.gif|Green Fire Manipulation 'Pyrokinetic Move Set' Yumi uses her body as a weapon, her elbows, knees and feet are the most used in her fighting style. Although her punches pack serious heat as she mostly uses them with her flames. Pyrokinetic Users can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. They have been seen being able to increase the temperature in their proximity, create flames, and endure extreme heat and flame without being harmed. *'Pyrokinetic combat': She is able to utilize fire with her physical combat, granting her impressive selection offensive abilities. *'Healing Fire': Yumi can heal herself or others by using blue flames/heat. *'Explosive Fire Manipulation': She can create fire that explodes or turns anything that the fire burns into a ticking time bomb. Whatever the flames come into contact with starts to burn then explodes in an incredible volatile manner. *'Extreme Element Meditation': Yumi meditates in warm temperatures that range from mild to scorching, opening her body spiritually and mentally towards her ability to control fire as to keep it in check. With no control or willingness to advance, the fire she uses as an ally can destroy her. *'Hot foot': Fire can shoot out from the soles of her feet and launch her in to the air like a rocket. She can not fly though with this technique. yumicherrybomb.jpg Hong.Meiling.full.1566013.jpg tumblr_msw02r0LSC1s2l8ngo1_250.gif tumblr_mvmw3wMFbM1si7n5lo1_500.gif sample-5767d80a3f78ad8c9b315371fc296494.jpg 4412228-2869874484-tumbl.gif blueflame.gif Peak Human System *Peak Human Endurance-Users can endure more physical stress than average members of their species. They can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. They can also hold their breath for 3-7 minutes and remain calm through stressful or painful situations. Users can also tolerate extreme hunger, unbearable thirst, and strong urges to sleep. *Peak Human Strength-Users are capable of lifting many times ones own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing above a 500kg/1000ibs level, and leg-pressing around 1130kg/2500ibs. Also, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. It may be said that the user has the strength of 10 average men. Allies/Rival/Enemies Connor Ryoji- Connor makes Yumi feel some type of way. A true rival she plans on defeating. The first time they met, he pissed her off, legit his first words to her were 'I'm going to take my frustrations out on you, nothing personal. Hope you're not weak sauce.' Something about him made her wanna punch his face in. She sees him as an idiot though she respects his morals...but she does not agree with the way he goes about them as she realizes he does unnecessary complex ideas that will backfire. That is why she is glad to be his right hand woman, aiding him with the shinpaku federation to make sure things go smoothly and keep Connor well grounded as he is quick to punch and ask questions later. He trains and spars with her, helping her get stronger every day and she honestly enjoys fighting him it's like quality time spent together. Yumi cares for Connor deeply, they made a connection the first time they threw down and she will never forget that day. He is loud, hard hdeaded, concieted and a pain in her ass but she wouldn't trade him for anything in this world. Any time he is in trouble you can make damn sure Yumi is there beside him to get him out of it and the same is said for Connor. Blake Wilder- Yumi sort of sees him as a rival though sometimes she isn't sure of why he and her fight as he usually comes at her sideways just to see her. Their first match is in a bath house his crew tried to hit. She actually fought him wearing only a towel and they bled all over each other. After the fight was done and she won, he vowed the next time they throw down when he wins she'll have to marry him. The man confuses her to no end so she tries to stay away from him. Kevin "Koa" Chan- Yumis first love and a very annoying vigilante. They first meet at a mall and save the mayors daughter. For Kevin it might have been love at first sight but for Yumi it took a little more convincing. She cares deeply for the kid even after their relationship ends he has a special place no one could ever fill or take away. She worries about him when hes out saving the city and hopes one day he can have a fufilling life without the need to be the hero. May Yuno- May is an escort girl who loves Yumi like a sister and finds time to always try and play dress up with the fighter much to Yumis dismay. They are complete opposites but the fighter feels a need to protect the girl and bring her along for crazy adventures. Benny Rockefeller- An enemy who loves to give Yumi hell when they face off!! The first time fighting, Yumi and him almost kill the other and now any time they see one another they have to fight. The mutant freak does his best to be a pain in the side for the dragon halfling as hes still a little sore from getting beat the first time. The Road So Far... Ark 20: Yumi is unfortunately forced to work for Dog Bite as the muscle, being used as security detail at first after being black mailed for some trouble she had with the KPD. After proving her worth with him he promoted her to the fights where she made a name for herself as Cherry Bomb and he got the profit. It was there she met and threw down with Connor 'Demon eyes' Ryoji and won but under cheating circumstances she had no part of. The same guy she looked to as a rival was the one to set her free of Dog bites jaws, ridding her of her forced position in the Inugami clan and getting her to join the Shinpaku Federation, training with Connor almost every day. Ark 21: Now stronger thanks to the training with Ryoji, Yumi at first is beginning to show subtle signs of changing though in to what she had no clue. Her first encounter with her hidden power is awoken in the blood games, an event where people are kidnapped and forced to run deadly obstacle courses before fighting to the death for the main prizes. Josh, a part of the Shinpaku federation is shot and Yumi snaps to avenge him thinking him to be dead, unleashing a flame that takes up the form of a dragon and destroying everything it touched. Everything seemed to be going well afterwards until she faces 'Fury' one of the four horsemen and within 30 minutes of battling, Yumi is 'killed' and sent to the dark zone with other fighters who had been slain by the other horsemen. Ark 23: Yumi has spent the last 6 months in the Dark Zone, training under Keyome and doing missions. She was separated from Connor during the last 3 months spent there. She has learned about her dragon heritage and thanks to Keyome, unlocked the abilities and dragon form that come with this. Now she's returned to her old realm, Connor returning before her but only by 3 days. A lot has changed, the shinpaku federation is no more and with her help, Connor is rebuilding everything. She has cleared things up with Kevin and is now focused on her role as Connors right hand, intent on staying by his side even with their rocky relationship. Ark 24: The sector games were commencing while Yumi returned from the dark zone. She was kidnapped by Hercules to use against Connor though she is placed back in the games herself and faces off against a Goddess of her own, Athena. Thanks to Deus power along with her own she defeats her all while not knowing that Kasiahana had been destroyed back home. After her fight, Connor proposes the day of his battle with Hercules. Afterwards when the sector games end and the battle is won, the two now married couple go off into the syklands, becoming monster hunters and spending their days together in hopes of finding and creating a new settlement. 'Background' Yumi was an orphan at 15 left to die in district one after a blow to her head leaves her with amnesia but a homeless man and his sister found her in a pile of ash and ruble in the middle of the night in May. They told her they were her family now and she accepted them easily until she could fend for herself before they were unfortunately murdered by a bunch of thugs. She can't remember what her life was like before they found and and the streets were her home and it was either sell your body for money or sell drugs. Considering she wasn't too keen on spreading her legs and she had no time for dope, she became an entertainer of sorts in the fights. People paid to watch the young girl get beat to the ground just to get right back up again. No matter how many hits given she did not know how to stay down. The crowd enjoyed it for the longest time until she got tired of being used as a punching bag. On one of the usual matches, her opponenet goes right for the K.O but she catches his fist and counters it with her own strike as if something woke up inside her long dorment and she was a natural fighter! But it wasn't enough, whatever it was she knew wasn't coming back full force and she was defeated. That changed when she visited the owner of the neighborhood gym, a muay thai user and a champion at that who took Yumi under his wing to teach her the fighting style so long as she cleaned the gym and found herself a job fit for a kid which she did at a Chinese restaurant as a chefs helper down the road. After a year of hell and training within an inch of her life, she was ready to defend herself in the fights and returned. The first elbow blow to her opponents temple and he went down for the count. The crowd went wild and no longer was she placed in the ring to be used for entertainment, she was a fighter. She’s been a fighter ever since. She had a place to call home for a while too until the owner of the gym was killed in an unfair fight, the gym was closed down and she was homeless once more. In the present she has made a name for herself as a fighter. How she added fire in to the mix there is rumors that say she was the unholy offspring of fire and demonic endurance. Some say she pours gasoline on herself and just lights up to see if she can control it (Those who say this seem to be the more idiotic followers) others assume the ability to bend an element at will comes from a long line of alchemist but some just come to the conclusion that she herself is fire. The truth is her biological father is Xamer, a dragoon from the Dragon Kang city in another realm whom accidentally teleported to the earth realm and met Yumis mother. They mated and had Yumi, living a happy life together until the elite of Dragoon city came looking for them, it was against the law to be among the earth realm with the humans and during a fight to escape, Yumi was seperated from her father. Everything else is a blur as this was 50 years ago! What happened in between then and Yumi being found by the homeless man she doesn't know... 'Roleplay Selection' _____ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 05:45, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:Oni Category:NGRPC Category:Ryoji Family Category:Xiaofang Family